


The Secret Life of An Orphan Advisor

by Lupana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Ignis Scientia, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'll add more tags later on as needed, Ignis Scientia is a Mess, Ignis is having a hard time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, MILD HOWEVER, Orphan Ignis, Orphanage, but fair warning anyway, found family trope, hopefully, studious child Iggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupana/pseuds/Lupana
Summary: Ignis is an orphan at the Scientia Orphanage in Tenebrae. But due to a lack of funding, they are forced to shut down. He is the sole child transferred to Insomnia, leaving behind the only life he's ever known.Upon arriving, it is clear that things will be very different. The headmaster doesn’t particularly care warmly for her charges and there are no classes to teach them basic life skills. When he discovers that the royal family is in search of an advisor for the Prince, he thinks he has a shot. But can he train while keeping it a secret from the orphanage? And also hide the fact that he is an orphan from the royal family?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Leaving Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh here we are, the start of a new story! Ignore the fact that I haven't updated any others *ahem*. I'm pretty excited for this one, so let me know how you like it!

Tenebrae’s sole train station was filled to the brim with people. The Magna Fortia was loading passengers and preparing for its next departure. Most people were happy and joyful - it was a beautiful sunny day after all. But coming to stand in front of the train only made Ignis swallow in nervousness.

The suitcase in his hands felt heavier than ever. He was hyper-aware of its weight and its contents, and he didn’t like it. Ignis was leaving the only home he had ever known. His whole life was changing, and for a 9-year-old, this was the worst thing that could ever happen.

Everything had been going fine. Until suddenly, Miss Stacey and pulled him aside to talk to him. The city was cutting down their funding to next to nothing. There was no other option; All of the children either had to be adopted, or sent to other orphanages. Of the two dozen children that lived there, seven were about to be adopted. Twelve were being transfered to other orphanages over the coming two weeks. Of the five remaining, three were almost old enough to be aged out anyway. And one was being adopted by a colleague of Stacey’s, who just couldn’t bear to see the little months-old baby get lost in the shuffle. 

Ignis was the last.

Miss Stacey had told him all his life that he was special, and had always doted on him. She’d given him piano lessons, taken him to the library almost weekly, and had treated him just like he’d imagined a mother would. So he wasn’t surprised at all when she said she had special arrangements made for him.

“What kind of arrangements?” he asked. “Will I get to live with you?”

She had smiled at him and shook her head. “No, unfortunately. But I managed to get you into an orphanage all the way in Lucis. The city of Insomnia, Ignis.”

Ignis had read up about the city in a book at the library. He’d learned all about his history and its famous kings, and about the wall that had been put up to protect the people from danger. It fascinated him, but never had he expected that he’d get to see it for himself. He was excited.

Now however, standing in front of the train about to say goodbye to the only mother figure he’d ever known… he was scared.

“Miss Stacey,” he turned his big green eyes up to the woman holding his hand, “Do I really have to go?” He knew the answer already; his citizenship and travel papers had long been in order, and though he was a child, he knew the orphanage would never waste them. If it wasn’t him going, then it would just be someone else.

Stacey bent down on one knee to be eye-level with him, sighing softly. Her blonde hair catching the light breeze. “I’m afraid so, sweetheart.”

“But what if I give my ticket to Bouden? Or Cassie? Or even Garvin? Then I could stay with you forever.” All three of them were also being transfered later in the week. They’d all shared tearful goodbyes that morning.

Stacey’s smile was sad, and she stroked Ignis’ cheek with her free hand. “I wish you could stay with me too, Ignis. But my place is much too small, and I just can’t afford to take care of you the way you deserve.”

His little heart broke, but he wasn’t done fighting just yet. “You could always come to Insomnia with me?” he offered. “Maybe the orphanage in the city will give you a job. You’re a valuable asset after all.”

She gave a genuine laugh at his logic. “Oh Ignis, its a wonderful thought, really. But you know I can’t leave. My father is sickly and he needs me more than ever. My place is here. Besides, its not just the orphanage’s closing that prompted this. Niflheim is getting closer by the day. You’ve read the papers, you know the stories and how dangerous they are.”

Ignis nodded and lowered his head. “I’m not scared of Niflheim soldiers. They are nothing but self-righteous bullies.”

That earned another smile from her. “I know. You’re absolutely right,” she reassured him and brushed back the tawny hair on his forehead. “I just want you to be safe.” He was so intelligent, so eager to learn anything he could. Knowledge was hard to provide for a boy without a family. At least in Tenebrae it was. This was the best situation for him. They both knew it.

“Hey, look at me,” she said, and he did so slowly, his eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to stay strong. “You are the most gifted boy I have ever met. You won’t reach your full potential if you stay here. There are so many more opportunities for you in Lucis. Who knows, maybe you’ll even work with the royal family someday?”

Ignis nodded again, his eyes growing wet with unshed tears. It was pointless to argue, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t hurting. Stacey was the nicest person he’d ever met. He didn’t want to leave her. “I’ll miss you,” he whispered softly.

“I’ll miss you too,” she assured him before pulling him into a tight hug. Ignis dropped his suitcase, his tiny arms clung to her for dear life as he tried desperately not to cry. Not in front of her anyway.

The hug ended far too soon for the both of them. “Do you remember who you’re meeting at the next station?”

“Yes, his name is Mr. Xavier Grimshaw,” Ignis replied. “And he’ll be accompanying me the rest of the way to Insomnia.”

She nodded and smiled at him, trying to discretely wipe away her own tears. Ignis pretended not to notice. “That’s exactly right. Oh, I have one more thing for you.” She pulled out a small box from her purse, wrapped in red paper with a golden bow. “Open it when you get on the train, okay?”

“I will,” he promised.

Once more, a worker announced the final call for boarding. 

“Ignis, my sweet boy,” she leaned in and kissed his forehead. “You write to me when you’re settled in, okay? Now go and make a brand new life for yourself.”

With a little push, Ignis picked up his suitcase with his free hand and marched off towards the train. A man standing on the steps smiled at him and punched his ticket before helping him aboard.

Stacey watched a few moments until Ignis waved at her through a window. The train whistle blew, and the last few passengers got on board. The train started to move and Ignis opened the window.

“Goodbye Miss Stacey!” he shouted into the breeze.

“Goodbye, my shining star!” Although the words were lost on the wind, Ignis knew exactly what she had said. And he continued to wave back until she was just a little speck in the distance.

He sat back down in his train seat and stared at the gift in his lap. It was so pretty, he almost didn’t want to open it. But considering that it was from Stacey, he was much too curious. Carefully he undid the wrapping paper, taking great care to keep the mess to a minimum. Inside the small, square box was a shining, silver pocket watch.

The smile on his face turned into a gasp. On the front of the watch lay an engraved image of sylleblossoms. It was even colored in a brilliant blue that had to have been painted by hand. In short, Ignis was sure he’d never seen anything more elegant. 

On the inside, opposite the watch face, there was a photo of himself and Miss Scientia. His small hand clutched the precious item. He would always treasure it, without a doubt. 

Double checking inside the box, he found an envelope with a letter addressed to him.

  
_Ignis,_

_First of all, do not quarrel with me and say this gift is too expensive. I’ve been saving to buy it for you for quite some time now, and you deserve it. I hope it serves you well in the future and you will think of the times we had together whenever you see it._

_I know you have my address memorized, but here it is again along with my other contact information. I look forward to keeping in touch with you. Goodbye for now, my little shining star._

_Miss Stacey Scientia_

  
This was the final straw. He clutched the letter to his chest and took several deep breathes to keep from sobbing. He did allow himself to cry, but he would do so with dignity. After all, he had a long trip ahead of him.


	2. The Headmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ignis arrives in Insomnia :)

The journey was quite long, as Ignis expected. Excitement and anticipation was draining both physically and emotionally, leading to several naps whenever possible. He successfully met up with Xavier Grimshaw at the station, and the man gave him a once over.

“You must be Ignis,” he greeted in a deep, gruff voice.

Ignis stood a little straighter. “Yes, sir. You must be Mr. Grimshaw.” He extended a hand. “A pleasure to meet you.”

His eyebrows raised and he gave a chuckle. “Wow. Stacey wasn’t kidding when she said you were quite the gentleman. No need for formalities, kid.” He shook Ignis’ hand. “You can just call me Xavier.”

His grip was firm but not painful, and Ignis gave Xavier a better look. He was a stout man, slightly heavyset with short cropped hair. His amber eyes were round but gave off an air of kindness. Thick eyebrows seemed at odds with his hair, and his skin looked a little blotchy in places.

“No offense kid, but you look like you weigh less than a baby chocobo.”

Ignis sighed inwardly. He really was small for his age, and skinny. It also didn’t help that his clothes were always too big. It wasn’t like he could go and buy new ones. Most were already worn before he got them. Except for his shoes, nothing fit quite the way it was suppose to.

“One of the perks of being an orphan,” Ignis shrugged humorlessly.

“Well, it’ll be cold where we’re going. We’ll have to make a trip to the store to get you something warmer.”

“You don’t have to go through the trouble, Sir. I mean, Xavier. I’m content with what I have.”

Again, Xavier’s eyebrows rose. “Nonsense. I promised Stacey I’d take care of you and give you whatever you’d need while in my care.” He reached for Ignis’ bag, and tossed an arm on his shoulder before leading him out of the station.

Ignis didn’t argue further, though he still suspected the man was buying clothes for him out of pity or sympathy. But once he was wearing a brand new navy sweater and trousers that fit him, he decided he didn’t care.

*****

It took several days of traveling to reach Insomnia. Along the way, Ignis had seen many things. The land was so different here in Lucis. But nothing could have prepared him for the bustling city where he would be living.

Xavier had rented a car and Ignis found himself pressed against the window, taking in everything he could. Everything was so big. There were so many buildings, and people.

“I knew Insomnia was big, but I never expected so many people,” Ignis mused.

“It’s the wall that brings many here,” Xavier explained. “Niflheim soldiers can’t penetrate it. So many who live in the outer territories have come here seeking peace and safety. Refugees have flocked to the city in great numbers over the last few years.”

Ignis considered this. “Guess that means I’m a refugee now too, huh?”

Xavier hummed. “Hm, suppose it does.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, which was only broken when they came up on an enormous building. Ignis audibly gasped and pointed.

“Is that really the Citadel?!”

“Sure is, kid,” Xavier chuckled. “The center of the city. King Regis I believe is the one to thank for you coming here, too.”

“What, really?”

Xavier glanced into the rear-view mirror. “Yeah. I mean, he won’t know you specifically, but the request for you to come here had to hit his desk. Heck, I’m still not sure how Stacey pulled it off. She’s resourceful, that’s for sure.”

Her name was a painful shock to his heart. It had only been a few days and he missed her terribly. He wished once more that she could have come with him. It just wasn’t fair. Before he could dwell on this further, the car came to another stop.

“Here we are, Ignis. Fifth Street Orphanage.”

The place looked... well, dreary. It was pretty simple and plain, but didn’t exactly scream, _“We love kids, come adopt today!”_ But there was a nice fence and yard, and several kids were currently playing together. Ignis looked at their clothes, then down at his own. Then compared his appearance to theirs.

He was going to stand out. And standing out when you were an orphan was...

“I’m sure its better than it looks,” Xavier offered, and Ignis lost his train of thought. “C’mon, I’ll get your bag for you.”

Ignis stepped outside, fiddling lightly with his fingers. Their arrival had not gone unnoticed by the kids, who began to talk and whisper among themselves, pointing at Ignis. He could feel their judgments already.

Xavier’s hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present, and they walked inside. There was no time for this; he had to meet the headmaster and made a good first impression with her.

The front door led into a large, open floor plan. Straight ahead was a desk where a receptionist was sitting. Ignis assumed this was a waiting area of some kind, for there were also several benches and seats. On either side of the room were two staircases that led to a second floor, which overlooked them. There appeared to be an office on the right side of the room just past the stairs, with a plague on the door that Ignis couldn’t make out.

The woman sitting at the desk looked up at the pair, eyes glancing quickly to Xavier. “Can I help you?”

“I have the honor of escorting this young man to your fine orphanage, ma’am.”

“A transfer?” She questioned, peering at Xavier over her glasses.

“Yes, from Tenebrae. The orphanage he was staying in has been shut down, and he was sent here.”

“Do you have his paperwork?” The question was almost asked with disgust, as if the entire story was fabricated and false.

“Yes ma’am,” Ignis spoke up, and handed her an envelope that had been tucked safely in his suitcase. “Here they are.”

The look she gave to Ignis made him feel especially small. Trying to be inconspicuous, he glanced slowly at Xavier to see if he had noticed. But if he did, Ignis couldn’t tell; he was a hard man to read.

Her eyes roamed over Ignis once more before taking the papers. “Tenebrae, huh?” she spoke, and her voice was haughty. “You another ref comin’ here cuz you’re scared?”

“Ma’am?” Ignis blinked in confusion.

“He’s just a child,” Xavier finally spoke up. “He has no control over where he is sent. He’s only a refugee because this is where he was transfered.”

The woman snorted and rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything else on the subject. Ignis got the feeling she and him were not going to get along. Once more, he thought about Miss Stacey and wished he was back in Tenebrae.

“Alright, sir, I just need you to sign a few papers for me than you’re good to go.” She still didn’t sound that enthusiastic. Shuffling through her desk, she pulled out some forms and a pen before handing them to Xavier. “Ignis, when you’re done saying your goodbyes, come up the left stairs and enter the fifth door. I’ll be waiting for you up there.” With that, she stood from her desk and walked away.

As soon as she was gone, Ignis sighed. “I don’t think she’s very fond of outsiders.”

“I agree,” Xavier replied, scribbling his signature on the last of the paperwork. “I don’t particularly like her attitude, but maybe she’s just having a bad day.” He sighed and knelt down. “Well, my work here is done. You’re officially a citizen of Lucis now, kid. I need to be getting back home.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Hey, keep your chin up, alright? Maybe it won’t be so bad.” Xavier pat the boy on the shoulder. “See ya, Ignis.”

“Goodbye, Xavier.” He watched painfully as yet another mature adult walked out of the orphanage doors and out of his life for good. He hadn’t even known the man but a few days, but his departure still hurt. He may not have been the warmest, kindest person in the world, but he took care of Ignis, and even bought him some new clothes. Another sigh, and Ignis grabbed his bag and headed up the stairs.

He approached the fifth door and, seeing that it was open, walked in. There were two beds, two nightstands, and a dresser that sat in the middle of the far wall. One bed was clearly in use, as there were a few personal items on it. There were also a few cardboard boxes underneath the bed that Ignis could barely make out.

The woman had been putting sheets on the other bed and talked as she worked. “Alright, Ignis, I’m Headmaster Gina. You are to call me Headmaster or Ma’am, but not Gina. Understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he agreed.

“You’ll be sharing a room, and you’re both expected to keep it clean at all times. The dresser is shared between you both, and there’s dividers in them.” She finished making the bed and gestured to the dresser in question before moving on. “Dinner is at 6 and lights out is at 8:30 sharp. Tutors will arrive on normal school days and will help with homework, and everyone will have assigned chores. You follow me so far?”

Ignis nodded. “I do.”

“Good. No fighting is allowed among you kids either. Rest of the rules are posted on the back of the door in case you need a reminder. Should be pretty basic, even for a ref like you.”

Ignis tried not to take offense to that. He really did.

“If you do good on your chores and behavior, you’ll sometimes get rewarded with an allowance which you can spend however you want.”

That was exciting, and he beamed. “How much?”

“Four or five yen.”

Well, that wasn’t much. Actually he wasn’t entirely sure what the conversion rate of currency was, but it didn’t sound like much. Ignis already had a good stash of gil saved from Tenebrae. That reminded him, he’d have to find a bank and see if they could exchange it for yen.

“You aren’t disappointed are you?” Headmaster Gina sneered. “Cuz you kids don’t deserve even that, I tell ya.”

Again, Ignis tried not to be offended. But the more she talked, the less comfortable he felt under her gaze. What had refugees done to her to warrant such a behavior? He had no idea.

“I’m really sorry that you have such a negative opinion on refugees,” he said softly. “Whatever happened to you must have been really bad. I hope I can show you—“

“What did you say?!” Her voice rose about three octaves in that instant. “Who said anything bad happened to me? Don’t you be spreading rumors and gossip, young man!”

Ignis blinked, taking a step back. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t...”

“Get yourself unpacked and downstairs for lunch!” She turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her. The noise made Ignis flinch. But... at least she was gone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yen is actually the official currency of Insomnia, as stated in Episode Ardyn.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Making New Friends

It took a good thirty seconds for Ignis to calm down even a little bit after Headmaster Gina’s outburst. He tried to analyze what he’d said to anger her so. Supposedly he’d made the wrong assumption and that had offended her greatly. Well... he knew not to say that again, at least.

But what was the big deal? He hadn’t done anything wrong. Neither did refugees. Although he admitted, they did need places to stay, and jobs, which would impact the lives of citizens in Insomnia already. But it wasn’t like Ignis asked to be sent here. Well… Miss Stacey had asked. But the king had signed off on it. King Regis himself was allowing Ignis to be here. For half a second, he wondered if he should tell Headmaster Gina about that, but then decided it was much too risky.

Furthermore, he was just a kid. And the orphanage was already using its precious resources to provide for the others. What was one little boy from Tenebrae in the grand scheme of things? That was certainly a conundrum to ponder later.

Once his heart rate had calmed down some, he took his suitcase towards the dresser and began unpacking. He’d just finished placing his socks and underwear in a drawer when the door opened again. Ignis, worried that it was Gina, jumped and turned towards the door. Only it wasn’t her, but another boy.

“Sorry,” the boy sunk into himself some. “Did I scare you?”

Ignis blinked. “Just a little, but I’m alright.” He had blond hair and was a little pudgy, and he played with his fingers nervously. He also wouldn’t look Ignis in the eye. Shy then, he assumed.

“My name is Ignis, what’s yours?”

After a pause he finally answered, “... Prompto.”

Ignis held out a hand. “Nice to meet you, Prompto.” His eyes widened, obviously not expecting a handshake. But he did eventually take it. “It’s okay if you’re shy, I don’t mind.”

Prompto nodded. “Oh. Okay.”

There was a brief moment of quiet. “So... are you my roommate?”

Another nod. “Yeah. I’m not messy or anything, I promise.”

Ignis smiled. “That’s good. I don’t want any reason for the headmaster to be even more upset with me.”

“It’s not just you,” Prompto said. “She doesn’t like us very much.”

“Us? You mean kids?”

Prompto shook his head. “Well, no, but I mean, she doesn’t like kids who are different.”

“Oh, you mean refugees.” Prompto nodded. “I see. How did you know I’m a refugee too?”

Prompto just shrugged. “A lot of us are. But I can tell by your hair color that you’re not from here in the city.”

Ignis took a moment to consider this. “You must have been here for a while huh?” Prompto just nodded instead of speaking. Maybe the endless questions could wait until later. “Hey, do you wanna sit together at dinner?”

Prompto looked up with big eyes. “Really? You really want to?”

“Well, yes. I don’t know anyone else and it’s no fun sitting alone.”

Prompto gave him a huge smile. Ignis had to wonder if anyone had ever offered to sit with him before now. “Yes! Let’s go and grab a seat!”

  
****

During lunch, quite a few other kids said hello in their own ways. Some just smiled, or waved, or even both. A few just nodded. One little boy was so shy he didn’t say anything. But mostly, Ignis’ arrival was just another normal day for them. He knew of course that kids would come and go all the time; some being adopted or fostered when the right couple came along. But for some reason he imagined there being a much bigger fuss considering he was a refugee. 

Prompto, Ignis had found out, was only seven years old, but he’d been here for as long as he could remember. He had explained however, that there were many kids here who were in fact not born of Insomnia or even Lucis. Since they came from all over, they were kinda use to differences. This just added to the confusion for Ignis. If many of the kids weren’t from here, why was it such a big deal for Gina to hate them?

“So yeah, we’re all pretty nice. Except for Eldon,” Prompto said softly. “Watch out for him. He’s mean.”

“Surely its not that bad,” Ignis tried to give the boy the benefit of the doubt. But the girl across from him nodded.

“He’s awful, Ignis, please be careful.” Her name was Rosaline, if he remembered correctly. She was a redhead, and had freckles all over her face.

“Which one is he?” Ignis wondered.

“He’s sitting at the loud table,” Prompto gestured. “He’s the one wearing the red hoodie.”

When he looked, Ignis immediately saw who they were talking about. Eldon had to be at least twelve years old with black hair cut so short, Ignis couldn’t imagine it could even be combed. He looked tough, and barely said a word even with the few older kids that were sitting at his table.

“How is he mean?” Ignis asked.

“He pushes you down if you get in his way,” said Rosaline. “Or if you even look at him funny. He’s just a bully.”

“Hasn’t someone told the headmaster?”

Prompto shook his head. “She doesn’t care about stuff like that. She hates us fighting, but if someone tells her, she just yells at us to be quiet and deal with it on our own.”

Suddenly, Ignis didn’t feel much like eating. The food was sub-par as it was, but those words churned his stomach the wrong way. “I wish I could have stayed in Tenebrae,” he sighed.

“Why couldn’t you stay?” Prompto asked.

“Because the orphanage didn’t have enough funding to take care of us, so they had to send us all someplace else,” he explained sadly. “A bunch of us were transfered, but I’m the only one who came to Insomnia.”

“Woah,” Rosaline’s eyes were wide. “Why were you the only one?”

“Well, Miss Stacey said I was special and had potential to be somebody great,” he shrugged. He didn’t feel all that great right now, that was for sure. “She even gave me piano lessons.”

“You know how to play the piano?!” Rosaline almost shrieked in joy. “There’s a piano here that nobody touches because no one knows. Can you play us something after lunch? Please, oh please, Ignis?”

For the first time since arriving, Ignis smiled brightly. “Of course I can.”

“Yes! I’m so excited!” she clapped her hands together rapidly.

“Shh,” Prompto warned her. “We don’t wanna be too loud.”

The rest of lunch was eaten quickly, and Ignis soon found himself dragged out of the dining room and through the orphanage. There was much of the place he hadn’t seen yet, and he tried to take in his surroundings as they breezed by. While leaving the kitchen/dining room area, Ignis caught sight of a room filled with books. And right before it was some kind of play room with all kinds of toys. Ignis didn’t get a good look at either room before Prompto and Rosaline were dragging him again.

He found himself being led all the way the front of the orphanage, and then they finally stopped running. Ignis took this time to catch his breath.

“Where is the piano?” Prompto asked.

“Oh, oops, I came the long way,” Rosaline admitted. “Sorry. It’s over here.” She led them past the Headmaster’s desk. For a moment, Ignis feared they were going into the room that said, Gina Goldsby: Headmaster on the door. Fortunately, the room was not their destination.

When they finally stopped at another room, Ignis realized they had made a great big circle. As it turned out, the “wall” behind reception was only there to give some privacy to the dining room. The three children were now on the east side of the orphanage. The dining room and kitchen were north, and the reception was south. Boys rooms were on the west side of the second floor, and the girls on the east.

“The piano is in here,” Rosaline told them as she opened the door, and led them inside. There were several desks in nice little rows, and a long table sat at the far end. Ignis concluded that this was a classroom of some kind. 

“What room is this? I thought we went to school elsewhere?” Ignis asked.

“We do,” said Prompto. “This is where we come to do homework or get tutored.”

“Aha, there it is!” Rosaline pointed to the back corner of the classroom. Sure enough, there was an old, wooden, upright piano. “Come on! Play something, Ignis!”

“Okay,” he smiled at the sight of the instrument. Finally! He was itching to stretch his fingers on the keys. Once he reached it and got situated on the bench, he lifted the lid and held his fingers over the keys. “But… what should I play?”

“Why don’t you play something from Tenebrae?” Prompto suggested. 

“Yeah! Teach us a new song from Tenebrae!” Rosaline agreed.

Well, that he could certainly do, and he knew just the song. “It’s a waltz, so feel free to dance to this,” he told them before he began.

The opening measures didn’t sound anything like a waltz at first, but once the actual song began, it was a sweet, playful, happy melody that had Prompto and Rosaline smiling. It only took a few moments for her to grab Prompto’s hands and start jumping around and spinning in circles to the music. The pair was soon giggling and even Ignis cracked a smile.

The song was advanced, but Ignis knew it by heart. It was one of his favorites to play, though it had taken several weeks of practice to learn. Now his little fingers flew gracefully and played every note perfectly. He was so lost in the music that he didn’t stop until something grabbed his wrist and yanked him to his feet.

“What are you doing in here?!” Headmaster Gina bellowed. “And what was that you were playing?”

Ignis couldn’t answer right away; her grip on his wrist was too tight and it hurt. “You’re hurting me!”

“Answer the question!”

“I was just playing a song from Tenebrae for my friends!” he whimpered sadly. She was holding him up on his toes by just his left wrist. Gosh it hurt so much…

Her eyes seethed with rage as she stared him down. “You do not play songs from there anymore, do you understand me? If you play the piano, you play songs from Lucis!”

“But I don’t know any Lucian songs,” he tried to tell her.

“Then I guess you don’t play the piano anymore!” She threw him to the ground where he landed hard. He spotted Rosaline and Prompto hovering near the door, terror in their eyes. Then Gina turned to them. “All of you better go find something more productive to do with your time! And don’t let me catch you in here on that piano anymore!”

“Y-Yes, Headmaster,” both Prompto and Rosaline agreed softly.

She turned back to Ignis. “The same goes for you too, Ignis. Now get out of my sight.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. He scrambled to his feet and hurried out of the door. His friends were close behind, for he heard their footsteps. They all hurried upstairs, and watched as Headmaster Gina went back to the kitchen. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

“Are you okay?” Prompto asked, noticing the way Ignis was holding his wrist.

“I think so. She just squeezed me really tightly.”

“I’m really sorry,” Rosaline said. “I had no idea she was gonna get so mad.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Ignis patted her shoulder. “I don’t think she likes me very much.”

“Well… I think that song was beautiful anyway,” she told him. “It’s a shame you won’t be allowed to play it anymore.”

“Yeah,” Ignis sighed. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, the song Ignis played is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxxUkHTkpYQ
> 
> Also, if you don't think a 9-year-old can play that, than I say GO WATCH THOSE TALENT SHOWS okay because there are literal babies that can play really hard stuff. Besides, we know Iggy is a smart kid so I believe he'd pick up a musical instrument no problem.
> 
> ALSO I promise plot is gonna happen! Next chapter hopefully. This is just taking a while to get there for some reason.


	4. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one but I promise plot will pick up from here! Thank you to all who have stayed with me so far!

There were no further incidents since the piano, but Ignis’ wrist was bruised and still hurt. He figured since he could move his fingers, nothing was broken. It would be okay in a few more days.

So far, Ignis had been at the orphanage for a week. The only good thing that had come was his roommate Prompto. Rosaline was also nice but... she had just been adopted. She was leaving today.

“Are you really gonna leave?” Prompto asked as he and Ignis helped her pack her belongings.

“My new mommy is so nice,” she gushed. “But I’m gonna miss you guys.” She gave Prompto a big hug.

“I’m happy you’re getting a family,” Ignis chimed. And he was. But also... he was envious.

“We’ll see you again, right?” Prompto’s eyes were wide, an innocence in them that Ignis didn’t want to change. But the truth was, at least in Tenebrae, once someone was adopted, they never came back. He really didn’t expect to see her again. But he didn’t think Prompto would take that news well.

“Sure we will,” Ignis put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Maybe we can visit her in her new home sometime?”

“Yeah! That sounds great.” Rosaline now hugged Ignis. “Keep an eye on Prompto for me?” she whispered. “He needs a good friend like you.” He nodded, a silent promise to her. “Can you go downstairs and see if they’re here yet?”

“Sure, I’ll see you down there in a few minutes.” He didn’t want to disturb whatever she had to say to Prompto. After all, they had known each other longer.

Ignis walled downstairs and sure enough, there was a couple sitting on one of the benches. The woman was very pretty, with long brown hair and bright eyes. Her husband was lean but muscular, and he had facial hair.

“Hello there, young man,” he offered a hand in greeting. “My name’s Kane. This is my wife, Lucy.”

“A pleasure. I’m Ignis. Are you here to adopt Rosaline?” He took Kane’s hand and shook it as he sat down next to the pair.

“Yes, we are,” Kane replied with a smile. “We’ve wanted a little girl for a while now. Rosaline caught our eye and well, here we are.”

Ignis could tell they were genuine. The small giddy smile Kane shared with his wife told him everything. They were perfect. Only... they hadn’t wanted him. They wanted a girl. For just a few seconds, Ignis imagined that he was being adopted instead. That he’d finally have a mother and a father. Someone that loved him the way Miss Stacey had. But no one seemed to want a child who was so smart. Who they couldn’t help with homework or used words they didn’t understand. He sighed softly.

“Hey, Ignis, you okay, kid?”

Kane’s voice broke through the mess of thoughts in his head, and Ignis blinked. “Yes, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“You wishing that someone would adopt you too?” the man guessed. “I know the feeling, actually. My brother and I were adopted a long time ago. We waited for four years for a family.”

“Really?” Ignis looked up.

Kane nodded. “Oh yeah. How long have you been without a family, if I may ask?”

“All of my life,” he admitted. “I was told my birth mother dropped me off when I was just a baby. I obviously don’t remember it, but that’s my story.”

“I see,” the man shared a look with his wife. “You come from Tenebrae?”

“Was it my accent that gave it away?” Ignis asked. “I’ve not been here very long.”

“Well, it was your accent as well as your looks. I just had a feeling. You know,” Kane waggled a finger in thought. “You are quite an articulate young man. I wonder...”

“Wonder what?” Ignis was curious.

“The citadel is looking for bright young children for some special assignment. They haven’t said much, but it will require years of training and learning. You should check it out.”

“What kind of assignment is it?” Ignis leaned in, his attention solely on Kane’s next words.

“They’re looking for someone to be the prince’s future advisor.”

Ignis gasped. A royal advisor? Now that was a prestigious position. There was no way he would ever be picked for something so special. And yet, the very idea was intriguing. He would be able to _learn_ from the best instructors the city offered! And Miss Stacey did hope that one day he may even meet the king. If he was an advisor, surely he would meet King Regis! And oh, the library in the citadel! He could only dream of how beautiful and massive it was.

Kane was chuckling now, and Ignis blinked. “I guess the idea sounds good to you huh?”

“You really think I could do it? I’m not anybody special,” Ignis argued.

Now Lucy spoke up for the first time. “Of course you’re special. Because there’s no one else exactly like you in the whole world. Besides, you won’t know until you try.”

“She’s right of course,” Kane smiled. “Well, go to the citadel tomorrow at 4 if you’re interested. Just tell them why you’re there and someone will help you. At least think about it, okay?”

“I will, I promise,” Ignis assured him. “Thank you for the suggestion.”

“You’re very welcome.”

A brief pause. “You’ll take care of Rosaline, won’t you? She’s my friend.”

“On my honor as a servant to the King,” Kane held up one hand in an oath and the other across his heart.

Ignis gave a nod. The last thing he wanted was for the girl to have a horrible home. Every orphan deserved to be happy.

The conversation shifted as Rosaline hurried down the stairs, carrying a single bag of belongings. As soon as she reached the last step, she dropped her bag and jumped into the awaiting arms of her new family. Ignis looked down, feeling like an intruder if he stared for too long.

Kane and his wife signed the papers, and they walked out of the orphanage hand in hand with their new daughter. Ignis sat unmoving on the bench, and in the silence that followed.

“Headmaster?” He asked softly. Gina glanced up from her paperwork. “Can I go out for a walk?”

She scoffed. “So long as you show back up on time for dinner. Don’t you dare be late,” she warned.

With that, he stood and walked outside. If he was gonna go to the citadel, he needed to know just how to get there.


	5. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to write!! I had a bad case of writer's block. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC! But please enjoy!

The school day went by very slowly for Ignis. He was so excited to go to the citadel that he found it hard to concentrate fully on his work. He’d figured out the exact route he had to take, and it would be cutting it close. So Ignis asked his last teacher of the day if he could leave just a little bit early. Once she knew the reason why - plus, it helped that he was one of her best students - she was more than happy to let him go.

As soon as he was able to, Ignis hurried from school to catch the bus. The closest stop was three blocks away, and he had to run to catch it. He did make it; huffing air into his lungs as fast as he could, and collapsed into an empty seat. 

Once his breathing was back to normal, he started to ponder over how all of this would go. Just how were they going to pick the next adviser? Surely there would be tests, but on what? Suddenly he was nervous. Yes, he was smart for his age, but there was so much he didn’t know yet. Especially when it came to politics. But then he remembered that the prince himself was not much younger than he. Which meant that it would be a long time before he’d have to know much of politics. That reassured him.

As the citadel came into view up the road, Ignis pulled the cord to request a stop, and got off. He stood there on the sidewalk for a moment, gathering his thoughts and calming down. Miss Stacey always had a few reminders in situations like this: Stand straight, look them in the eye, and breathe. He repeated these words to himself as he marched right up the steps of the citadel.

A crownsguard was standing right in front of the doors, and looked down as Ignis approached. His eyes glanced over the boy but said nothing at first.

“Good afternoon, sir,” Ignis began. “I’m here to participate in the search for an adviser to the prince.”

There was a pause, and the guard began laughing. Ignis’ heart sank. He was surely going to be laughed all the way back to the orphanage. But then the guard cleared his throat.

“Sorry, kid, didn’t mean to laugh at you like that. You just seem so nervous and formal.”

“I was taught to always be respectful of my elders,” Ignis defended himself. “Showing respect to those in the guard is proper, isn’t it?”

“It sure is,” the guard chuckled. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Ignis, sir.”

“Well Ignis, I can sure point you in the right direction.” He reached up towards his ear, where there was some communicator sticking out. “Rockheart requesting a temporary leave from my post, over.” A beat. “Negative, just need to escort a visitor.”

Ignis blinked. Was this guard really going to take him where he needed to go? Surely his post always much more important. “Mister Rockheart, sir? There’s no need to give up your post for me. I am very good with directions, if you only tell me the way.”

But Rockheart waved him off. “Honestly, kid, it’s no trouble. I feel like stretching my legs anyway. Besides, you made me laugh, and after the morning I’ve had, that was quite the accomplishment.”

Ignis wasn’t exactly sure why that was the case, nor did he ask what made the guard’s morning so bad in the first place. He just followed him along into the citadel.

“So Ignis,” Rockheart began, “If you don’t mind me asking, what made you want to apply for this position in the first place?”

Ignis gathered his thoughts. “Well, I’ve always been smart for my age. And I will eventually have to figure out what I want to do with my life. But until then, I believe it’s a good idea to explore every possibility that presents itself to me. I’ll never know what I want to do when I’m an adult if I don’t try things now, right?”

As he finished, Ignis turned to look at Rockheart again. The man was staring at him so intently, Ignis wondered he’d said something wrong.

“Well, you really do sound like someone who knows what they’re doing.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You do make time for other things, though, right? Not just… planning for your future?”

“Other things?”

“You know, for fun. You play games and have fun like every other kid?”

Oh. That. “I have fun while reading and learning. I’m afraid I haven’t really… learned any games.”

For some reason - Ignis didn’t know why - his reply made Rockheart frown. “I see. Hey, will you promise me something?”

“Sure.”

“No matter how your interview goes, you’ll learn how to have fun, okay? Every kid needs to have fun.”

Again, Ignis couldn’t fully understand why this was a big deal. Even miss Stacey had tried to tell him something similar, but it was the one thing that Ignis could not wrap his head around. Even so, he knew better than to argue. “I’ll try, sir.”

Rockheart was satisfied with that answer, and nodded. “And here we are,” Rockheart extended an arm, gesturing towards a door on the right. “Right in there is where the interviews are taking place.”

“Thank you very much.”

“Good luck to you, kid. If I’m still on duty, come find me and lemme know how it goes, would you?”

“I will!” Ignis waved goodbye, then stood still for a moment in front of the doors to compose himself. This was it. His chance. There was no turning back now. With a great inhale, he entered.

The room’s walls were lined with chairs, and there was a second door inside that was closed. In the chairs sat dozens of other children, some of which had their parents with them. Several conversations were already underway, but as Ignis took a seat in the closest empty chair and found many eyes watching him. However, that wasn’t what truly bothered him.

Everyone else in the room was older than him. And not just by a year or two. Several of the candidates were teenagers. That was the only explanation for how tall they were. And their clothing… it was so fancy and immaculate. He looked down at his own garments, feeling greatly embarrassed now. Sure, his were nice and clean, but in comparison, he looked like a homeless kid. Which… ironically, he was.

They must be from rich noble families, Ignis thought to himself. The thought made his heart feel like it was full of rocks. What business did he have pretending he could be anything like these fancy noblemen? Maybe he should just get up and leave.

“Hey, kid,” a voice cut through his thoughts. There was a boy in the next seat who was staring— or rather, glaring — at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Pardon me?”

“You’ve made a mistake. This room is for those who wanna be the future king’s adviser, so scram.”

Ignis frowned. The boy was definitely one of the teenagers, though maybe only 13 or 14, Ignis wasn’t quite sure. “Yes, I am aware of that. That’s why I’m here.”

The boy just glared even more. “How old are you?”

“I am 9 years old.”

The surprise on the other boy’s face quickly turned into a huff. “You’re just a kid. No way you’ll be smart enough to get past the interview process. Might as well go home now before your mommy has to carry you back crying.”

“That’s quite a rude thing to say,” Ignis responded. “Besides, there’s no age restriction that I know of.” Surely if there had been, that guard Rockheart would have asked before leading him here, right?

“Do you have any idea who I am?” the boy practically snarled.

“How can I? I’ve never met you before today.”

“My name is Rudis Salaco. My family has been privileged to serve the Lucis Caelums for generations, and my uncle is on the king’s council. Several of my ancestors have been royal advisers, and they’ve all served the royal family well. And now I will be the next to honor my family’s legacy.”

Ignis had to admit that yes, that was an impressive resume. But Rudis’ tone and mannerisms told him that the boy was bragging and trying to intimidate him.

“What your name, anyway?” Rudis barked. “Not that it matters, because I outrank every other candidate in this room.”

“My name is Ignis.”

“Ignis, huh? What, no last name? You afraid to tell me or something?”

That sent a jolt of fear through Ignis. How had he not thought of that? Of course they would want to know his full name before anything could happen! But the problem was… Ignis didn’t have a last name. It was just one of the downsides of being an orphan. No one had bothered to give him one; that was a custom in Tenebrae. If you were an orphan without a last name, you didn’t get one until you were adopted.

It was a stupid custom.

Absolutely stupid.

What was he going to do now?! He couldn’t NOT give them one!

Suddenly, the second door of the room opened, and a man stepped out.

“Would all parents of the candidates please leave the room? Orientation and interviews are about to begin. You may wait just outside the room in the hallway, as this shouldn’t take very long.”

The few adults in the room said goodbye and wished their children good luck. Ignis just swallowed the lump quickly forming in his throat, and sat up a little straighter. Once they were gone, the man who spoke continued.

“Good afternoon, I am Lars, one of the instructors here in the citadel. His Majesty King Regis has asked me personally to oversee the proceedings today. I will call you here into my office one at a time to get some basic information. In the meantime, I will explain how this will go.”

As Lars began to explain how they would be tested, Ignis did his best to pay attention. Although now he was too stuck on figuring out a last name. If he told Lars he didn’t have one, then he would know Ignis was an orphan. And considering how everyone else in the room was from some noble family background, he would probably be laughed right out of the citadel.

“Young man in the glasses,” Lars’ suddenly pointed to Ignis. “Let’s start with you.”

Oh. Oh no. Why did they have to call on him first?! But obediently, he stood and walked shakily over towards Lars’ office. The desk inside was lined with all sorts of papers and documents, and there were two chairs on one side. Lars gestured for him to take a seat, and so he did. Lars sat down on the opposite side of the desk.

“Forgive my saying so, but you seem quite young. Exactly how old are you?” Lars’ voice was calm but curious.

“I am currently 9 years old, sir.”

“Nine? That’s very impressive,” Lars appeared taken back. “What name should I call you?”

“Ignis, sir.”

The name was scribbled down on a sheet of paper. “Ignis, then. Now that accent of yours, are you and your family from Tenebrae?”

Ignis didn’t want to correct the man, so he didn’t. “I am. I recently came from Tenebrae to Lucis.”

“I see. And how do you like Insomnia so far?”

Ignis considered this. “It’s very impressive. But a lot different from home. I’m still getting use to it.”

“Yes, I suppose it is very different from Tenebrae,” Lars agreed. “Tell me about your education. What reading level are you at?”

“I’m currently at a high-school reading level, and with my math, I’m doing junior high work. My history lessons are a little lacking, because the lessons are very different here than back home.”

Lars’ eyes widened. “My my, no wonder you’re such an eloquent speaker!” he chuckled. “You said high-school reading? That’s certainly impressive. Not something you see everyday.”

Ignis blinked. “But my history knowledge is still lacking,” he reminded.

Lars cocked his head and asked, “Do you feel like that’s a bad thing?”

That was an unexpected question, and it took Ignis a moment to find the right words. “Of course. Being that an adviser’s position is right next to the king and prince, they will have to know history deeply. The adviser must know everything about politics and economics. And being the youngest candidate here today, I’m already at a huge disadvantage.”

Lars blinked. Ignis was sure he’d said too much, or said the wrong thing. And then Lars smiled. “That was very well-thought out reasoning. And you’re absolutely correct. An adviser does need to know these things if they’re in such a position. But,” and he held up a finger, “it will also be quite a long time before you’ll need to worry about it. After all, the prince is only seven years old himself.”

Oh yeah, he’d nearly forgotten that.

“Let me tell you another thing,” Lars leaned forward, as if he were sharing a great secret with Ignis. “The king told me that he’d much rather have someone who was close to the prince’s age than a teenager.” He paused to give Ignis a chance to think about that. “You see, this position is not just about giving advice when it’s needed. A royal adviser is like a best friend, too. The young Prince doesn’t have that many friends, or many chances to make any. Yes, knowing history and politics will be important, but is your inner character. So don’t think of this as a bunch of tests on knowledge, but as an opportunity to gain a lifelong friend, and a new extended family.”

Now that was definitely not something Ignis had considered. But the very idea of a lifelong friend… it sent his head spinning. A friend who would never leave! Someone who he could actually confide in like… like family. The world had always been cruel to him… Ignis had come to accept that. The idea of a friend close enough to be family…

The look on his face must have been enough, for Lars chuckled. “That sound good to you, Ignis?”

All he could do was nod, still too stunned to find his voice.

“Good man,” and Lars leaned back in his chair again, reaching for more papers. “Now, let me just get you the papers you’ll need, and get you set up in the computer system…” there was a pause as he went about getting things set up. “So your name is Ignis… and your last name?”

Five minutes ago, Ignis would have considered telling Lars that he had no last name. That he was nothing more than a transfered orphan from Tenebrae. But Lars’ peptalk had stirred something within him. For the first time, Ignis wanted to be selfish. He wanted that lifelong friend and extended family. He wanted it more than anything else in the world.

“Scientia,” he found himself saying the first name that came to mind. “Ignis Scientia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - Rudis Salaco means "rude bully". So yeah, he'll be making a few more appearances.


	6. Reassurances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! Happy new year everybody!!

Ignis left the interview room feeling incredibly guilty. Why had he done that? Why on Eos had he used miss Stacey’s last name and pretended it was his own?! It was such a stupid, selfish thing to do. And now he’d gone and lied.

Ignis was not a liar. He’d only done so once before when he was seven. ********** After that, he vowed he’d never tell another lie. It just wasn’t worth it.

And now here he was again, two years later, making the exact same mistake. And he wished so badly that the ground would open up and swallow him for his crime. No matter how unlikely, he still wished for it. And here he was. 

The worst part was… he’d known what he was doing at the time. Ignis knew it was wrong, and had ignored his conscious to do it anyway. He kept walking, idly heading back the way he had come. Sure, he’d gotten accepted as a possible candidate, and Lars seemed to like him enough. Although once the truth came out, Ignis was sure that would change.

“What am I to do now?” he asked himself aloud, clinging to the packet of papers that he’d been given, and holding them close to his chest.

“Hey, there you are, kid,” came a familiar voice.

Ignis looked up to see Rockheart, the guard who had showed him the way. The man was waving and smiling as he walked up to him.

“Mr. Rockheart!” Ignis greeted.

The man laughed. “Say, you don’t have to call me mister. Why don’t you just call me Conrad instead?”

“Oh okay. What are you doing here? Don’t you have a post?”

“Oh, that. I just finished duty and was heading back to change.” He noticed the stack Ignis was holding. “What’s with all that paperwork? Did you get approved?”

“I’m officially in the running,” Ignis told him.

“That’s awesome!” and Conrad held out a hand for a high-five, which Ignis gave him. “I had a good feeling about you. You’re really smart. Are your parents coming to pick you up? Do you need to call them?”

Ignis was about to answer when an idea hit him. Call! That was it! “Yeah, I need to make a phone call, Conrad. Do you have a cell phone?”

“I sure do,” he replied pulling it out of his pocket. “Here, you go ahead, I’ve gotta go to the bathroom. Just wait here alright?”

Ignis nodded that he would, and his excited fingers could barely punch in the numbers fast enough. He was so glad miss Stacey had given him her phone number and he’d memorized it. If anyone knew what to do, she would.

The phone rang. And rang. For a moment he panicked, wondering if he’d messed up. And then the line connected. “Hello?”

“Miss Stacey!” Ignis could have cried with relief.

“Ignis! Oh what a surprise! I’ve missed you so! How is Insomnia?”

“I’ve missed you too,” he replied. “It’s so big here… I’m still trying to settle in. But… do you have time to talk? If you’re busy I can call later.” It would kill him, but he did know how busy she was.

“Of course I have time,” she reassured him. “What is it? Is everything okay?”

“Kind of,” he began. “You see, there was this opening position at the citadel today. They are looking for someone to be a future adviser for the prince. And someone suggested that I apply. So I did.”

“And? How did it go?”

“They want me to come back.”

“Oh, Ignis, that’s wonderful! I’m so proud of you!”

He couldn’t help but smile and feel a little pride at her words. But it didn’t last. “But miss Stacey… all of the other candidates are older than me, and they come from nobility and riches. This one boy said that his family has served the Lucis Caelums for generations.”

He could practically hear her smiling on the other end of the line. “Ignis, my sweet boy, you don’t think you’re good enough, do you?”

“… No,” he whispered, fighting back the emotions.

“Listen to me,” she said softly. “I’ve told you already that you are one of the most gifted and talented little boys I’ve ever met, and I meant every word of that. You said you were the youngest candidate, right? But you still got accepted?”

“Yeah.”

“That is even better. You know why? Because it means they’ve seen a glimpse of that beautifully intelligent boy inside you. All you need to do is be yourself, Ignis. Show them how wonderful and special you are. I have no doubt that you can do anything you set your mind to.”

That was why he loved miss Stacey so much; she always said things like that, and convinced him that maybe he could be someone someday, despite his status as an orphan. She was one of the only people who talked to him this way. Who would make him want to cry from sheer joy and happiness.

“Thank you so much,” he whispered into the phone. “For saying such nice things to me all the time.”

“Oh sweetie, you don’t have to thank me. I’m only saying it because it’s true.” He couldn’t be sure, but if he had to guess, she was crying too.

“I really miss you,” he admitted, wiping at the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“I miss you too. Is the number for the orphanage there in Insomnia?”

“Oh, no, I just borrowed a phone from this really nice guard at the citadel. His name is Rockheart, Conrad Rockheart.”

“Oh I see. Call me sometime from the orphanage alright? That way I have a direct line.”

“I will,” he promised. “Oh, Conrad is coming back, I should go now… but thank you.”

“You’re welcome, dear. Goodbye.”

The line went dead, and Ignis handed Conrad his phone. “Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

“No problem, kid. Do you know how to get back out from here?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Well in that case, I’ll see you around, alright?” Conrad gave him one last friendly smile before walking off. Ignis waved goodbye and started in the opposite direction.

Talking with miss Stacey had made him feel much better. She was right, of course. They had liked him already. So now, he just had to prove to Lars and everyone else just how smart he could be. If he could just prove how good he could be, then maybe he would have a chance. And then, once he’d won them over, then he’d confess his accidental lie and everything would be alright.

Ignis grinned to himself, finally feeling excited about what had transpired. There was definitely a lot of work to be done, but if miss Stacey thought he could do it and believed in him, then he could try believing in himself, too.

***

Several hours later, Lars had finally gotten through all of the candidates. There was still work to do, but he could at least focus and enjoy some music while he worked. Before he could get started however, there was a knock on the door.

“Yes? Come in,” he called.

To his great surprise, it was Regis himself, and shortly behind him was Clarus.

“Oh! Your Majesty,” Lars rose from his seat and bowed quickly. “I was not expecting you.”

“At ease, Lars,” Regis smiled kindly. “Have you seen all of the children yet?”

“Indeed I have,” Lars replied. “There are twenty-three who have applied today alone. If we count the other days, that’s over fifty so far.”

“A good mix then, I presume?” Regis questioned.

“Well, yes,” Lars answered, but there was a hint of uncertainty that Regis picked up on.

“You have my permission to speak freely,” Regis smiled again. “And you may sit down.”

Gratefully, Lars did just that, and leaned back in his chair. “Is there anything specific you’d like to know? I honestly can’t tell much, having just met them all.”

“You’ve been known to have good instincts,” Regis assured him. “And I’m curious about your general first impressions. And if there are any that stand out.”

Lars nodded, and considered his words. “A good third of the children are early to mid teens. The rest are much younger, definitely still a few years older than the Prince, but close enough. The older ones are very self-assured and convinced that they should be automatically considered without further testing and training. Not surprising, considering who their families are.”

“Sounds about right for the noble families,” Clarus added.

“Indeed,” Regis agreed. “Anything else?”

“The youngest of the families don’t really want to be here; only pushed to do so because of their parents I would guess. A few commoners were nervous but eager. I’m anxious to see how they fair with the training.”

Again Regis nodded. “Did anyone stand out from the group?” he asked again.

“Actually yes,” Lars grinned, and dug around in the files on his desk. When he couldn’t find what he was looking for, he turned to the computer instead. “One young man was very impressive, and he was only nine years old.”

“Nine?” Regis repeated. “Impressive how?”

Lars continued searching the computer as he talked. “He’s already at a high-school reading level, and his math skills are just s few years behind. But he was worried about his history levels; he recently came here from Tenebrae, and the lessons are very different. He actually said that he doesn’t feel his current knowledge is adequate!”

Regis all but laughed at this. “What a curious child. He sounds smart.”

“I believe he is, sir. There’s definitely something special about Ignis.”

“Ignis...” Regis mused to himself. “Now why does that name sound so familiar?” He considered this for a moment. “I’ve absolutely no idea. I’m sure it will come to me later.”

“Your mental facilities must be waning from the crystal,” Clarus offered.

“Yes, that must be. Well, keep me posted on the boy’s progress. I have a good feeling about him.”

“Will do, Your Majesty.”


End file.
